The Young Vampire
by Hakai Konton Kage
Summary: This is a vampire story were a seven-year old Naruto is turned into a vampire and sent to the future to the shippuden timeline but is still seven-years old. and Naruto will be able to walk in the sun he will be super strong like a vampire and suck blood just like one.


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. ALL I OWN IS THE IDEA

This is a vampire story were a seven-year old Naruto is turned into a vampire and sent to the future to the shippuden timeline but is still five years old. and Naruto will be able to walk in the sun he will be super strong like a vampire and suck blood just like one but remember he is only seven.

XXXX

"I think I got away from her, now all I need to do is find my way out of the forest without her finding me." Naruto said to himself behind a tree. He started to look around for the exit to the forest.

As he started to move away from the rather large tree he heard a feminine voice behind him a little to close to get away, "you could have gotten away if didn't talk out loud to your self." The voice said behind him.

He turned around to see a woman who looks familiar, she has red eyes and lips with wild long black hair that reaches her mid back. With a white dress that look like bandages and only one red sleeve on he right arm.

"What do want from me, I haven't done any thing to you." He said falling on his ass in surprise.

"I'm not here to hurt you just to hep you. But the way i am going to help you may hurt at first." She said.

"Your lying, no one would ever help me." He said getting up as fast as he could so he could get away, but it wasn't fast enough. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the floor.

He started to flail with what he could of his arms to get her to let go but he gave up soon after, "just don't hurt me." He said closing his eyes tightly.

She pined him with her mouth right over his neck, "i'll do my best not to but try not to move and it wont hurt as bad." She said biting down on his neck. She started to force her chakra into his blood.

Making a small yelp he tried to get away from her. "What are you doing to me. Stop it." He said.

"Just hold still and enjoy it, think of it as a hickey." She said after removing her mouth from his neck and held him still

"What is a hickey..." He asked.

"That's right, I forgot I am talking to a seven-year old. someone will tell you when your older."

"OK." He said.

She then bit down on his neck. 'Now that my chakra is in his blood he should be able to turn that makes him stable for the justu.' She thought to herself.

"Now, Kai." She said making hand signs with a drop of Naruto's blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Suddenly Naruto vanished, "I hope they treat you better then they do now... see you in the future. The trans formation will most likely have a thirst for blood as soon as he gets there because the jutsu will speed up the transformation. i just wish that there was a different way to help him than this." She said to herself.

XXXX

WITH NARUTO IN THE FUTURE

"Where am I, i'm not in the forest anymore." Naruto said looking around.

Naruto looked around him he could see he is back in the village and people walking around. When he looked up he could see it is dark out, ' From the looks of it i am to far from my home i need place i can hide.' Naruto thought to himself.

he started to walk around until he found a rather dark ally. walking into the said ally he laid down and tried to stay awake in case some one noticed him... but he fell asleep.

XXXX

3 HOURS LATER

"Why am i so cold..." Naruto said waking up freezing like he has been eaten by a snowman.

He looked up into the sky, "If the suns out, how am I cold..." Naruto asked himself.

Walking out of the ally all he could hear was two girls yelling out each others names, "SAKURA!" "INO!" The two yelled together.

The last thing Naruto could see before being knocked out and punched across what felt like the whole village, is a pink haired girl's right fist coming toward his face. once in made contact with his face... well lets just say it didn't tickle.

Flying through the air unconscious he smashed into a building leaving creaks at the spot of impact. Then started to fall down from the side of the rather large building.

Ino tried to catch him in mid air but missed by an inch, "SAKURA CATCH HIM." Ino said crashing into the side of the building.

Sakura started making a mad dash towards the falling boy. Stopping straight under his fall path she jumped up and manged to grab him and land on the roof next to the large building by kicking the side of it.

Ino removed herself from the building and jumped to Sakura's side and noticed the looked like she is going to cry, "Whats wrong Sakura#" Ino asked.

"I couldn't find a pulse, I killed him." Sakura said starting to cry.

Sakura started crying her eyes out, she stared hugging the boy but didn't notice that his face was in-between her breasts, "warm." the boy said in his sleep.

Sakura blushed but it was gone in seconds, "He talked, and how is he so fucking cold..." Sakura said.

Sakura checked for a pulse but still couldn't find one nut has something else, "He doesn't have a pulse but his chakra net work is working just fine." Sakura said.

"If we take him to tsunade sama, do you think she would know what is going on?" Ino asked.

"Only one way to find out." They both said.

XXXX

Ino and Sakura walked into the hokage's office with Sakura holding the boy in her arms, "Hokage sama, we need your help."

"What is it I'm trying t..." Tsunade stopped in mid speech as she notice the boy's face. "Put him on the desk." She said wiping everything off the desk.

Sakura walked over and put the boy on the desk.

"First do you have any idea who this boy could be?" Tsunade asked though she already knows the answer.

"No hokage sama." Sakura and Ino said together.

"The boy who you punched in the face Sakura would be Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade said.

"Naruto the missing jinjuriki of the Nine Tails."

"No pulse, his chakra net work is alive and well, skin is cold as a snow man, two small dots on his neck, and his eyes have red tint to it." Tsunade said writing on a clipboard.

"So what does this mean." Sakura asked.

"It means your lucky that when you punched him he was already dead." Tsunade answered.

"But if he is dead how is he able to talk and move..." Ino asked.

"Well I only know of one person that has the same conditions as him in the village and she told me that she is a vampire." Tsunade said.

"So could she have turned him into a vampire..." Sakura asked.

"The bit marks on his neck seem to be rather new, so we can do a saliva test and find out." Tsunade said grabbing the necessary items for a saliva test.

XXXX

"So she turned Naruto into a vampire. She must have had her reasons so lets just leave it be for now." Tsunade said.

"so what are we going to do with him now?" Ino asked.

"Well his apartment was burned down last year." Tsunade said with a sad expression.

SHOULD I CONTINUE IF SO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, WHO SHOULD SHE BE PAIRED WITH AND SHOULD THERE BE A CURE!


End file.
